


Too sexy for this

by EmarisLaughsManiacally



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexy fail, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmarisLaughsManiacally/pseuds/EmarisLaughsManiacally
Summary: Tim just wants to have fun and Jay and Dick want something else
Kudos: 12





	Too sexy for this

He’s out by the pool wearing a fluffy robe minding his own business, gathering his things before he gets too burnt, when he looks over at the house.

He can see through the glass door Jason and Dick just staring at him from the couch.

Tim briefly wonders if they’re about to prank him with something when he catches the way Jay runs his hand down his own thigh.

Ok.

He knows he’s kinda hot, whatever, people stare at him all the time now that he’s less awkward and has a bit more height. It’s a little unnerving and sometimes he can’t help himself but respond to the attention.

So Tim smirks at them, gives them a good eye-fuck with some _smoulder_.

Yea. Tim gets a thrill down his spine when Dick clenches his jaw and his adam’s apple bobs.

He’s coming up to the house now, hips swaying in a strut that hasn’t failed him yet and he stops at the glass, smirk sliding into a grin. He’s got them riveted as he shifts, a little shimmy to get closer to the glass. Makes eye contact with one, then the other just to see them squirm.

Tim presses his nose firmly against it and slides all the way down into an ungainly crouch, snickering as Jason buries his head in his hands and Dick bursts into laughter.

He knows he’ll never get tired of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find the gif now but I immediately pictured Tim when I saw it


End file.
